Chapter 1/Search for truth
(Space, Federation-Romulan border) The Intrepid is at impulse speed. (Deck 7, sickbay) Dr. Loews is scanning Michael at the request of Admiral Kira just to reassure that he is telling the truth about his ID, as she walks over to the Admiral and Commander as Typhuss looks at Doctor Loews. Karen is Michael my brother says Typhuss as he loks at Doctor Loews. I've compared his DNA to yours and I found an extact match he is in fact your brother Typhuss no doubt about it Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Thank you Doctor, can you give us a minute says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She nods and heads to her office. So I guess you believe me now don't you little brother Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, I had to be sure and there is something you should know, your older sister Prue was killed three years ago by a man named Cole Turner, our former brother-in-law says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. I read the news reports about it, I was there when it happened but I couldn't reveal myself not yet, wanted to be sure that it wasn't someone else and I saw who was there with her it was another man in a Starfleet Admiral uniform Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. It was Jason Tyson, her ex-husband, you have two cousins aboard this ship, you want to meet them Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He nods at him. Computer, location of Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane says Typhuss to the computer. Commanders Sullivan and Lane are in the mess hall says the computer in its female voice. Michael and Typhuss leave sickbay to head for a turbolift to the mess hall. It's great to see family again after all these years of being away Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. I served on Voyager, I got lost in the Delta Quadrant it took us seven years to get home and I was happy to see my family and friends again says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. I saw that as well I attended the celebration of the ship's return Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. They get into the turbolift and the doors closed, as Typhuss gives it a voice command. Deck 2, mess hall says Typhuss to the computer and the lift starts to move. A Sovereign-class ship hmm you seem more of an Intrepid-class to me Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Well yes, you should have seen my first command, the USS Zeus, a Ambassador class starship says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. During the Federation-Cardassian War Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. That's right, in 2354 the Zeus got attacked by a Cardassian Galor class cruiser in the Beloti sector, the first officer and second officer were killed in the opening attack, Captain Johnson was dying in my arms, he gave me command of the Zeus, I was the third officer and science officer says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Cool and we won by the skin of our teeth Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah that's true, I have fought in many wars protecting the Federation and I'm married to a Bajoran woman named Kira Nerys and I live on Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Then the lift stops and they head to the mess hall. (Deck 2, mess hall) Both Typhuss and Michael walk into the mess hall. Typhuss hey cousin who is this? Chloe says as she looks at Michael. This my brother Michael, your cousin says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Both Chloe and Lois are shocked and awe about it. I had Doctor Loews run a DNA match, it matches my DNA, he's my brother says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe and Lois. Wow we're pleased to meet you Michael Chloe says as she shakes his hand. Same here Michael says as he shakes Chloe and Lois hands. Before they could sit down the ship shook a bit as the klaxons sound as Typhuss tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira to the bridge, report says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Three Romulan Valdore class warbirds just decloaked directly ahead and opened fired shields are down to 24% Commander Madden says over the com system. Commander Madden, get us the hell out of here, warp 8 says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. The port nacelle has sustained heavy damage warp drive is offline sir Commander Madden says over the com system. Typhuss, Chloe, Michael, and Lois run out of the mess hall to the nearest turbolift to the bridge.